Push
by LilyFlowerEvans
Summary: Remus helps a girl through some rough times. Songfic of Push by Sarah Mclachlan


Push  
  
Summary: Remus comforts a girl who is drowning in sorrow.  
  
Dedicated to Caitlyn.  
  
Every time I look at you the world just melts away  
  
All my troubles all my fears dissolve in your affections  
  
You've seen me at my weakest but you take me as I am  
  
And when I fall you offer me a softer place to land  
  
Her eyes welled up with tears and she looked down to hide them. Her hair formed a golden wall between her face and the world. She slipped down to the stone cold floor and continued to cry. Footsteps coming towards her quickened and mixed with the echoes of her sobs. Soon a boy was standing in front of her with his eyes turned down at her. He had a concerned air about him. He kneeled down next to her and pulled her curls back. She opened her eyes and saw him as her tears were starting to slow now.  
  
You stay the course you hold the line you keep it all together  
  
You're the one true thing I know I can believe in  
  
You're all the things that I desire, you save me, you complete me  
  
You're the one true thing I know I can believe  
  
"Remus..." He put a finger up to her lips. As she was drying her freckled cheeks he took her hand and squeezed it gently. His touch seemed electric and she shivered. She couldn't help but let her mouth form a weak smile. He ran his fingertips over the pale skin of her palm, tracing her love line carefully. His smile was warm and comfortable and his presence pulled away some of her sorrow.  
  
I get mad so easy but you give me room to breathe  
  
No matter what I say or do 'cause you're to good to fight about it  
  
Even when I have to push just to see how far you'll go  
  
You wont stoop down to battle but you never turn to go  
  
Suddenly she started to weep again. Her hand pulled away from his grasp and she pulled her knees up to her chest. He stood up again and watched as she lay on her side in deeper despair than before. Her hair fell back into her eyes and blocked him from view. She seemed to forget he was there at all.  
  
You stay the course you hold the line you keep it all together  
  
You're the one true thing I know I can believe in  
  
You're all the things that I desire, you save me, you complete me  
  
You're the one true thing I know I can believe  
  
Finally she turned her clouded eyes up at him. Her expression was almost blank, but loneliness creeped through her eyes. As if this was a cue the boy kneeled next to her once again. This time he pulled her into an embrace. She was tensed in his arms at first, but when she finally relaxed he was relieved. Her head feel lightly on his shoulder, fitting perfectly and he felt her fingers touch the ends of his hair.  
  
Your love is just the antidote when nothing else will cure me  
  
There are times I cant decide when I cant tell up from down  
  
You make me feel less crazy when otherwise I'd drown  
  
But you pick me up and brush me off and tell me I'm OK  
  
Sometimes that's just what we need to get us through the day  
  
He let her go and nodded reassuringly. Again he took her hand in his, this time he stood. He pulled her arm lightly until she stood up with him. Tears were still streaming down her face and he wiped them away carefully. She let a quiet laugh escape her lips and her smiled returned. His eye shined happily when her heard her laugh and saw her smile. Then he put an arm around her waist and guided her to the doors of the great hall.  
  
You stay the course you hold the line you keep it all together  
  
You're the one true thing I know I can believe in  
  
You're all the things that I desire, you save me, you complete me  
  
You're the one true thing I know I can believe  
  
At the door she stopped and turned to him and he stopped as well. She kissed him briefly on the lips. For a moment he didn't move. He reached up and ran his hand over his lips and then smiled. When he held the door for her she gave a little curtsy. He bent his neck in a bow and held his arm out to her. They walked to the Gryffindor table together and sat side by side. While they talked and laughed with their friends the boy reached over and took her hand under the table. 


End file.
